The Past is Prologue
by Allison Cloud
Summary: Three, united. Two, divided. One, alone. The girls who came before Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen had their whole lives ahead of them... until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped. CHAPTER FOUR: In which the library becomes a much more interesting place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

I do not own the Hunger Games universe or characters. In fact, in a way, they own me.

Mayor Undersee's first name, Henry, comes from **Medea Smyke** because she is awesome.

* * *

**Title: **The Past is Prologue

**Summary: **Three, united. Two, divided. One, alone. The girls who came before Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen had their whole lives ahead of them... until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_In which little Madge goes to her first day of school,  
and Deputy Mayor Undersee reminisces_

Henry Undersee is terrified.

He shouldn't be. He's been through a lot worse. After six years of Reapings, his girlfriend getting sent to the 50th Hunger Games, and four years with a chip on his shoulder at civil service college, Henry should be used to this by now. Used to the cold dread in the pit of his stomach, spreading outwards until he could feel it in the tips of his fingers, his toes, his scalp…

But this is a different kind of fear, one that he is entirely unprepared for.

"Daddy?"

Little Madge looks up at him with her big, round eyes. They are a clear, pale blue, exactly like her mother's. Her hand feels impossibly tiny in his.

She speaks softly, hesitantly. "Daddy, there are so many people."

It's Madge's first day of kindergarten and they are standing in front of the school, watching anxious parents with children in tow.

Even though he is the deputy mayor of District 12, Henry has no idea what to do or say at this moment. He only knows he must suppress his fear, the fear that comes from knowing that after this, the next milestone in Madge's life is her first Reaping.

So he crouches down, sitting back on his heels and resting his forearms on his knees. He looks his daughter in the eye and hopes that he looks as confident as he sounds. "I know, Magpie. But you're going to make friends and have lots of fun together. I promise."

Madge chews on her lip. She's a quiet girl, always so serene, content to stay at home and watch her mother play the piano for hours on end. Henry immediately resolves to bring up the matter of her socialization to his wife later.

"I don't know anyone," Madge says.

"Sure you do." Henry looks around for a familiar face and finds two: the baker, talking earnestly to his little boy. Even at this age, the resemblance is so uncanny that it looks like Lukas Mellark is giving advice to his past self. "See? There's Peeta and his dad. Remember Peeta from the bakery?"

Madge nods, but she's distracted by the sight of the shoemaker's wife trying to shush her bawling daughter. Henry quickly scans the crowd for a diversion. "There! Remember him?"

Madge's gaze follows her father's pointing finger to a skinny boy standing with a group of second-graders, but already a head taller than them all. Gale Hawthorne's faded clothes are immaculately clean, a rarity for a boy from the Seam. His dark, heavy eyebrows are knitted together as he scowls at nobody in particular.

"Yes," she says softly. "Gale and his daddy bring us strawberries."

Henry presses a kiss to her forehead. "Right you are. He won't be in your class, but be sure to say hi to him later, all right?"

"I will, Daddy." She hitches her school bag higher up on her shoulder. "I think I'm ready."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be here to pick you up after school." Henry gives her hand one last squeeze and releases it. Madge resolutely walks away and, for a moment, Henry thinks that she's heading straight for the Hawthorne boy. She makes a last-minute detour and uncertainly approaches a little girl with dark brown braids and a red plaid dress.

Henry's heart aches when he recognizes her. Even with dark hair and olive skin, Katniss Everdeen is the spitting image of her mother. The woman who, once upon a time, had been best friends with Henry's wife and her twin sister.

The Terrible Trio, everyone had called them then. In his mind's eye, Henry could see them exactly as they were, all those years ago. Young and blonde and beautiful, with their whole lives ahead of them.

Until the day the unthinkable happened. Until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped.

What were the odds that little Margaret Undersee, on her first day of kindergarten and with all of District 12 to befriend, would choose little Katniss Everdeen?

* * *

**Author's postscript:**

Apologies if the "first day of school" theme has been done to death. This fic was supposed to be set firmly in the previous generation, but after the Sandy Hook school shooting, I suddenly had a visceral need to write a tender moment between Mayor Undersee and little Madge as a prologue.

This fic will mostly focus on the Donner twins and the soon-to-be Mrs. Everdeen. Almost all of the chapters after this will be set in their teenage years.

In my universe, Maysilee and Mayor Undersee were girlfriend and boyfriend. There is a method to this madness, I promise. You'll find out if you keep reading :)

But there will also be some Haymitch/Maysilee because, after all, it's the 50th Hunger Games.

Oh, and if you want to read about young Mayor Undersee at civil service college, check out another story of mine called "The Mayor and The Gamemaker".

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

I do not own the Hunger Games universe or characters. In fact, in a way, they own me.

I'm still getting the hang of formatting my stories, so apologies for any extraneous notifications you may have received due to my replacing/updating/deleting chapters.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. This one's for you :)

* * *

**Title: **The Past is Prologue

**Summary: **Three, united. Two, divided. One, alone. The girls who came before Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen had their whole lives ahead of them... until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_In which we are introduced to the heroines of our story,  
and a lunchtime ritual is explained_

Growing up, the three of them were always mistaken for sisters. It happened so often that they started keeping track. By the time they were fifteen, the tally was at forty-two and counting.

It wasn't entirely wrong to assume they were sisters. Maysilee and Margaerisse, after all, were identical twins. And although they weren't even remotely related to Willow, they had known her for so long that the three of them developed the same mannerisms and facial expressions.

In fact, the twins could not remember a time when they didn't have the apothecary's daughter by their side. From the moment they met at a playdate arranged when they were three years old, the girls were declared to be peas in a pod and quickly became inseparable.

And life was good, or as good as it could get in a poor district in a country that sent twenty-four children to fight to the death once a year.

Then the girls turned sixteen.

**ooo**

It was like clockwork. Every Monday at lunch, the girls could count on Lukas Mellark to show up at their table with cheese buns, muffins, or one enormous cookie for them to share.

Today, it was cake pops. "Ladies," Lukas greeted them as he slid in opposite Willow. Under the table, the twins kicked each other furiously.

"Lukas," the twins chorused.

Willow glared at her best friends for half a second before smiling sheepishly at the baker's son. "Thanks, Lukas. You always spoil us—you really shouldn't do that."

"These are my experiments," Lukas assured her. "I have to test them out on my target audience before they're ready for prime time. Which, for a bakery, is six to eight in the morning, obviously."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Lukas," Margaerisse commented, admiring the selection. The cake pops were shaped and decorated to look like fresh fruit: apples, slices of watermelon...

"Strawberries!" Maysilee reached in and claimed a strawberry cake pop for herself. "My favorite!"

"How could I forget?" Lukas responded with a dimpled smile.

Maysilee sighed happily as she chewed. "Careful there, Mellark. You keep getting on my good side and I might just end up marrying you."

"I might just hold you to that," Lukas replied.

Willow started choking on her drink.

"Are you okay?" Lukas said, alarmed.

"I'm fine," Willow sputtered.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you ladies to it, then." Lukas got up and gave them a little wave. "See you around."

"Bye, Lukas," the twins said in unison.

Willow waited until he was out of earshot before she turned to Maysilee. "What the hell?"

"Jealous that I might marry Lukas before he works up the courage to ask you out on a date?" Maysilee asked innocently.

"I am not jealous! Lukas is just not the kind of guy you want to mention the m-word to, you know."

"Mentioning marriage won't scare Lukas off."

"That's exactly what I mean! He's going to take you seriously!"

"And what's wrong with that? Aha! So you are jealous!"

"I am not!"

Margaerisse held her hands up. "You guys, stop. Willow, you know Maysie's just teasing. Lukas is all yours."

"He is not!" Willow cried.

Maysilee picked out another cake pop. "Lukas Mellark is all yours and everyone knows it, Willow. Whether or not you're his."

Willow fell silent.

Maysilee chuckled. "Your mom is going to die of happiness. She's been planning your wedding in her head since kindergarten, and Lukas is on the top of her list."

Willow made a face. "I don't understand why _your_ parents aren't setting one of _you_ up with him. You own a sweet shop, for heaven's sake. Surely sweets and pastries make more sense than medicinal herbs and pastries."

Margaerisse looked at her sympathetically. "Lukas is a great guy, Willow. He's smart, funny, handsome... Not to mention he worships the ground you walk on. You could do much worse."

"I know." Willow sighed. "He's perfect. He's a good friend and I do like him. I just wish I had some say in the matter. It's my life; shouldn't I have some control over it?"

Maysilee snorted. "Careful, the Capitol might hear."

Margaerisse shushed her. "Maysie, don't talk like that."

Maysilee pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, then started talking again anyway. "Oh, Maggie, can you cover for me at the shop this afternoon? I need to finish my statistics homework or else Mr. Turner will have my hide."

"Maysie!" Margaerisse groaned. "I have flute practice."

"Pretty please?"

"All right," Margaerisse grumbled. "I can't cover for you all the time, Maysie."

"Love you, sis."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's postscript:**

That was fun to write!

I named Katniss's mom Willow after 1) willow bark extract, the predecessor of aspirin; and 2) Willow Shields, who made such a perfect Prim and is growing up to be so gorgeous that I've mentally cast her as my young Mrs. Everdeen.

Margaerisse was named after Margaery Tyrell in George R.R. Martin's _A Song of Ice and Fire_. She's nothing like Margaery; I just liked the way the name sounded so I riffed on that.

Up next: a Donner girl has to deal with a surly boy from the Seam. And it's not Madge and Gale :)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

I do not own the _Hunger Games_ universe or characters. In fact, in a way, they own me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! Very sorry for not updating sooner—you know how tough it is to get a moment to yourself during the holidays :(

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Title:** The Past is Prologue

**Summary:** Three, united. Two, divided. One, alone. The girls who came before Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen had their whole lives ahead of them... until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**  
_In which a Donner girl has to deal with a cranky boy from the Seam_

Margaerisse was the boring one.

Not that there was anything wrong with her. Quite the opposite: she was an excellent student and a good athlete, and there wasn't a musical instrument in District 12 that she couldn't play. She was pretty, with silky blonde hair and a melt-your-heart smile. In fact, of the three girls, Margaerisse had the most admirers, but that was probably because Lukas Mellark scared everyone else away from Willow and feisty Maysilee scared most boys away from herself.

On paper, Margaerisse was perfect. But Maysilee was a force of nature, while Willow's fragile beauty rendered grown men speechless. So it was easy to overlook the other twin, the other friend. Margaerisse knew this, and wasn't bothered by it or resentful in any way because of it.

It was just the way things were.

**ooo**

Margaerisse smiled to herself as she heard the hesitant strumming coming from the music room. It was a familiar song – an old, _old_ song – one that her grandfather had taught her to play when she was ten. Hearing the song never failed to conjure up memories of lazy summer days and the comforting smell of vintage guitars.

"I love that song," she said out loud.

The boy playing guitar nearly jumped out of his skin. "Dammit, blondie, now I've lost my pick," he groused, awkwardly leaning over the guitar to peer at the floor.

Margaerisse knelt by his side and found the small piece of plastic. "Here you go. Sorry about that."

"Do you do this a lot? Sneaking up on people?" the dark-haired boy grumbled.

She straightened up and regarded him sternly. "If you don't want people to sneak up on you, then don't sit with your back to the door."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I know you. From the sweet shop. And you were in my trigonometry class last year."

"You must mean my twin sister," Margaerisse corrected him. "I didn't take trig."

The boy snorted back a laugh. "You merchant folks can afford two of everything, can't you?"

Margaerisse resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Is Ms. Brubeck here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She just stepped out."

"Oh." She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had about 45 minutes before she was due to start her shift – or rather, Maysilee's shift – at the sweet shop. "I guess I can wait a bit. I'm just here to get some sheet music."

"You play guitar?"

"A little." She sat down opposite him and gestured towards the guitar. "May I?"

The boy passed the guitar to her. "I haven't been playing long," he admitted.

"My grandfather taught me," Margaerisse said wistfully as she began to pluck her way through the first few bars of the song.

"He still around?"

"Yes. His mind is starting to wander, though." Margaerisse said quietly. The corner of her mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile. "Want to sing along?"

"How about no?" he shot back.

Margaerisse shrugged good-naturedly, and started to sing.

_There's a lady who's sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And she's buying a stairway to heaven  
When she gets there, she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word, she can get what she came for  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

"Sounds like a town girl for sure," the boy remarked.

She ignored the derisive tone in his voice and continued.

_There's a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings  
In a tree by the brook  
There's a songbird who sings  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

Margaerisse was a little startled when the boy started singing with her, after declaring adamantly that he wouldn't just moments ago. Gray eyes met blue. _Ooh, it makes me wonder._

His voice was deep and gravelly, but it suited him, and he was growing more and more confident with each line.

_There's a feeling I get  
When I look to the west  
And my spirit is crying for leaving  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder._

He didn't take his eyes off her for one second. She felt her cheeks grow warm under the intensity of his gaze. His personality left much to be desired, but he was certainly very good-looking. _Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon  
If we call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._

The song wasn't over yet when Ms. Brubeck stepped in, snapping Margaerisse out of her trance.

"How lovely!" the teacher cried, her face shining with pleasure. "Margaerisse and Haymitch. You sound wonderful together."

So that was his name. _Haymitch._ She tried saying his name in her head and suddenly felt very flustered. She handed the guitar back and brushed off her skirt, not trusting herself to make eye contact.

Ms. Brubeck handed her a sheaf of paper. "Margaerisse, dear, here's the sheet music I promised to lend you. I thought it was about time you tried some jazz. But what a nice surprise walking in on you and Haymitch just now! It's been a while since you played guitar."

The boy – Haymitch – raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm studying flute," Margaerisse felt compelled to explain to her new acquaintance. "But I grew up playing piano and guitar… and some violin."

"Well, now you're just showing off," he said.

"It's to be expected," Ms. Brubeck informed Haymitch, only half paying attention as she rummaged in her desk. "The Donners are very musical. They used to run the music shop in town."

"I thought they owned the sweet shop?" he said, looking at Margaerisse.

"That's my mother's side of the family," Margaerisse said. "My father's side used to sell musical instruments. They went out of business a long time ago." For some irrational reason, the conversation was making her terribly embarrassed. To hide her flushed cheeks, she ducked her head as she stuffed the sheet music into her binder.

"Of course," Haymitch said sarcastically. "Poor people can't afford instruments, but they can always afford candy."

"It was nice meeting you, Haymitch," Margaerisse said loudly. "I'll be going now. Thank you, Ms. Brubeck."

She was in the corridor by the time Haymitch caught up with her. "You dropped one," he said, holding up a stray page.

Margaerisse tried to yank it out of his hands, but he didn't let go and she practically fell into his arms. "Sorry, were you planning on giving it to me?" she snapped as she steadied herself. She regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"You want me to give it to you, blondie?" he said, releasing his grip on the paper but not stepping away. "You're pretty, but you're not my type."

Margaerisse snatched it away from him. It felt like her whole body was on fire. "Don't call me blondie," she managed to say.

Haymitch cocked an eyebrow. "And so charming, too. How about I call you sweetheart?"

Margaerisse fled.

* * *

**Author's postscript:**

*rubs hands together* And so my plan is starting to be revealed! Not content with a love triangle, I'm working on a love quadrilateral.

Haymitch's fledgling hobby of playing guitar was inspired by **Belle453**'s portrayal of Gale's dad in her story "Eyes On The Future" (highly recommended!).

I tried to keep Margaerisse from becoming a Mary Sue, and while I don't think I've succeeded, I hope you like her anyway.

The music teacher was named after jazz legend **Dave Brubeck**. May he rest in peace.

And of course, the song featured in this chapter is **Led Zeppelin's** "Stairway to Heaven". The bit about songbirds is very apropos, don't you think?

Up next: chapter four, in which the library suddenly becomes a very interesting place for Maysilee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

I do not own the Hunger Games universe or characters. In fact, in a way, they own me.

Mayor Undersee's first name, Henry, comes from **Medea Smyke** because she is awesome.

* * *

**Title: **The Past is Prologue

**Summary: **Three, united. Two, divided. One, alone. The girls who came before Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen had their whole lives ahead of them... until the day Maysilee Donner was Reaped.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_In which the library suddenly becomes a more interesting place_

Maysilee liked math. Doing math was like solving a mystery; it gave her a deep sense of satisfaction to find the right formula and watch the variables fall into place.

But her favorite thing about math was that it was largely immune to the influence of the Capitol. History class was obviously a farce. English class was hardly an improvement: the heroes in all the books – even the romances – were Capitol citizens, and the villains were always rebels from the districts. And while one might think that science class would escape the Capitol's propaganda machine, Maysilee still hadn't gotten over biology class where she was taught that people from the Capitol were genetically superior to everyone else.

The only thing she didn't like about math was how, once it became clear that she was good at it, her teachers started having expectations. Other students could pass exams by the skin of their teeth, or even fail, and not hear a single word about it. But heaven forbid that Maysilee Donner ever get less than an A, even when she started taking advanced classes.

So there she was, slaving over double problem sets in the library, instead of working at her family's shop like she normally did on Monday afternoons. Thank goodness Margaerisse, a saint if there ever was one, had agreed to cover for her. Plus, Maysilee had some cake pops left over from Lukas Mellark's latest attempt at winning Willow's heart.

Speaking of which...

She glanced around surreptitiously as she stuck her hand into her backpack. Food wasn't allowed in the library, though she had always managed to sneak in chocolate or mints in the past.

Certain that nobody was looking, she hurriedly took a cake pop disguised as an orange – she'd polished off all the strawberry ones at lunch – and ate it. She closed her eyes and sighed as she bit down.

The damn boy was a genius. _Willow better not break his heart, because there's no way I'm giving these up._

"Ahem."

Maysilee's eyes flew open. Henry Undersee, the librarian's assistant, stood not three feet away from her with a cart of books. The bespectacled boy looked pointedly at the cake pop stick in her hand.

Maysilee did the only thing she could think of. She flashed him a big, goofy grin and hoped there weren't too many crumbs stuck between her teeth.

He chuckled to himself as he moved on, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Henry's father was the mayor's secretary, so it probably wasn't a good idea to break the rules when he was around. But then again, he didn't seem like he was going to kick her out for eating in the library.

As she was taking a break anyway, Maysilee allowed her mind to wander as she watched him walk away, pushing the book cart in front of him.

Henry was tall and lanky, with red hair that was straight but always messy, like he'd just gotten out of bed. Maysilee found his hair fascinating. Town kids' hair were often various shades of blonde, and Seam kids almost always had black or dark brown hair, so anything other than that was an anomaly. She supposed his hair could pass for strawberry blonde, but still... Had his family always been from Twelve?

Maysilee mentally shrugged off the thought and turned back to her homework, only to realize that the next page in her statistics textbook had been ripped out. _Well, at least I'm already in the library,_ she thought. There was probably another copy on the shelves somewhere.

A few minutes later, Maysilee stood in between bookcases with her lips pursed and her hands on her hips. There were, in fact, several copies with the distinctive orange cover – all the way up on the top shelf. And while Maysilee wasn't short, it was definitely out of her reach.

She stuck her head out into the aisle and spied a kickstool a few rows down. Perfect.

"Need any help?" Henry asked as she flew past him.

"I'm good, thanks," she replied.

The kickstool was the right height, and once she climbed up on it, the wheels retracted and she was perfectly stable. Unfortunately, the books were wedged in tight. Maysilee pulled and pulled, but none of them would budge. "Ugh!" she muttered. She clenched her teeth and gave it another hard yank.

And one of the books finally, _finally_ came loose, but she lost her balance and started toppling backward –

"Whoa!" Henry said, catching her under the arms before she could hit the floor. "I've got you."

"Thanks," she gasped, leaning back against his chest to pull herself upright.

"You all right?" he asked. "I heard grunting and..."

"Yeah. I was just trying to get this," she said, holding up the book responsible for her current state of dishevelment. "It was stuck."

"Ah," he smiled. "Mr. Turner, I presume?"

She nodded, suddenly self-conscious. Henry was actually pretty cute when he smiled.

"You smell nice," she blurted out before she could stop herself. "Like books. Which is weird because the library doesn't – it smells like damp laundry."

Henry looked amused. "Thanks, uh – "

"Maysilee."

"Maysilee. Thanks, Maysilee. I'm Henry. You smell nice, too," he grinned. "Like prohibited snacks."

She blushed furiously. "Sorry. Er. Have you been working here long?"

"Part-time since junior year, then full-time since I graduated last spring."

"You're seventeen?"

"Eighteen. Turning nineteen next year, so no more Reapings for me."

"Wow, congratulations." She bit her lip. "The odds were in your favor."

He grinned. "You must really like your statistics," he said, gesturing at her textbook.

"I keep waiting for Mr. Turner to assign homework about the Reapings," Maysilee said. "You know, like trying to calculate the actual odds of getting Reaped if you have X amount of tesserae or something."

"Mr. Turner? I doubt it."

"I guess. Besides, you would have to know how much tesserae everyone else signed up for." She hesitated. "Hey, your dad is the mayor's secretary, right? Does he get access to that kind of information?"

He paused. "I'm not sure," he said carefully. "They're usually pretty secretive about that kind of stuff."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "I guess it's just as well. I'm not sure if I really want to know anyway."

"Yeah. Hey, you know what?" Henry looked around quickly, then leaned in towards her. "Wouldn't it be a good idea if everyone took out exactly the same amount of tesserae? Everyone, rich or poor, town or Seam, no exceptions. That would even things out, wouldn't it? Poor kids could get more grain, but the odds would be exactly the same as if they didn't."

Maysilee's jaw dropped. "That's brilliant!" she cried, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Yep. Then all the kids who don't need tesserae much can sell, trade, or donate whatever they can spare."

She looked at the older boy in amazement. "That is the single most wonderful, perfect idea I have ever heard. Have you told your dad?"

"Yeah. He said it would be hard to convince rich kids, and even then, how do you enforce it so no one cheats?" He shrugged. "Still, it's worth a shot, right?"

"Yes! I have never been so sure of anything else in my life." Maysilee's mind was racing. "You should be mayor or something."

Henry chuckled wryly. "You sound like my dad. He wants me to try for civil service college in the Capitol, follow in his footsteps."

"You're not interested?"

"I'm interested in solving problems. I look at my dad, and it doesn't seem like he gets to do that much. Also... I don't think I would enjoy myself in the Capitol." He looked at her. "I like it here."

Behind the glasses, his eyes were pale blue, almost gray. The best of town and Seam combined. Maysilee had never been close enough to notice before.

Henry glanced at his neglected book cart. "I have to go back to work, but it was really nice talking to you, Maysilee."

She smiled shyly. "Likewise."

"I'm off at five, so if you're done by then I can walk you home," he said earnestly. "I mean, I would like to."

Maysilee could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "I'd like that, too."

It was at that moment that Maysilee Donner, hugging a statistics textbook to her chest and smiling so widely that her cheeks hurt, knew that she would follow Henry Undersee to the ends of the earth.

* * *

**Author's postscript:**

I hope you liked it! I made Mayor Undersee ginger for a reason. ^_^ It'll take a while to explain, but all will be revealed eventually.

This might be my last update for 2012. Happy new year to everyone!

Up next: chapter five, in which persistence and puppy dog eyes pay off…

Please review!


End file.
